Strange Family
by Kasumi no naka
Summary: [Traduction] [Spoilers pour le chapitre 447! Commence au chapitre 447!] Quand Azeal attaque, le groupe -moins Natsu et Happy qui ont disparus- n'est pas sauvé par Laxus mais par... Tartaros? - Spin-off de ma série de One-Shots nommée Strange Bonds. [arrêtée]
1. Chapitre 1

Note : Il s'agit d'un spin-off à ma série de One-shots sur E.N.D!Natsu – Strange Bonds. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous pourriez être un peu confus.

 _Spoilers pour le chapitre 447!_

 _Ce sera un peu OOC!_

 _Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail!_

 **»Ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien«**

 **Auteur :** **Ghost Lady Noah (autrefois ef07)**

* * *

01

* * *

Makarov, qui avait été sauvé de sa rencontre avec le mage noir Zeref, regarda autour de lui pour voir l'identité de ses sauveurs.

Mest, qui l'avait sauvé avec sa magie de téléportation, ainsi que Grey, Erza, Lucy, Wendy et Carla furent complètement choqués quand il leur annonça que le chef de l'Empire Alvarez, l'empereur Spriggan, était en réalité le mage noir Zeref.

Néanmoins, une personne manquait à l'appel.

''Où est Natsu?'' S'enquit le vieil homme, et les autres se figèrent. ''Et Happy?''

Pendant un moment, un silence complet régna, personne n'osant prononcer un mot. Erza fut celle qui brisa le silence.

En s'avançant, Titania fit de son mieux pour garder une expression impassible. ''Nous ne savons pas.'' L'informa-t-elle. ''Quand nous nous sommes rassemblés, ils ne sont pas venus, nous avons cherché mais…'' Cessant graduellement de parler, elle s'arrêta, secouant la tête. ''Nous sommes incapable de les localiser depuis notre séparation. J'ai peur qu'avec le retour de la guilde Tartaros quelque chose leur soit arrivé…''

''Si ces démons ont fait quelque chose à cet idiot-!'' Ajouta rageusement Grey.

''Nous espérions que vous sachiez peut-être quelque chose…'' L'interrompit Lucy.

Se frottant pensivement le menton, Makarov fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. ''Je ne sais pas… Mais Zeref a effectivement dit quelque chose à propos de Natsu…''

''Zeref-sama!?'' Résonna une voix plutôt familière à l'intérieur de leurs esprits. Avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'y attarder, une autre voix, sombre et dangereuse, remplaçait la première.

''Aww,'' Vint la voix de l'un des 12 Spriggans, Azeal. ''Quelle touchante réunion… Tu retournes à la maison, Makarov?''

* * *

Mard Geer soupira de soulagement alors qu'il désactivait sa malédiction de télépathie. ''Tout juste…'' Murmura-t-il avant de sourire. ''Je suppose que je devrais informer Natsu-sama que nous avons localisé Zeref-sama.''

Il marcha dans les larges couloirs vides du bâtiment de la guilde Tartaros jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une porte couverte de pièces de métal et de chaînes. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les voix à l'intérieur.

''PETITE MERDE! T'AS TRICHÉ!''

''POURQUOI JE FERAIS QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA, ACNO-PEU IMPORTE C'EST QUOI TON NOM!''

''C'EST ACNOLOGIA, PETITE MERDE!''

''BEN OUAAAIS, ET MON NOM N'EST PAS NATSU!''

''TU FAIS EXPRÈS, HEIN?''

''FAIRE QUOI?''

''M'ÉNERVER!''

''ET COMMENT JE FAIS ÇA, ACNO-PEU IMPORTE C'EST QUOI TON NOM?!''

''TU LE FAIS ENCORE!''

''ALORS COMBAT-MOI!''

''JAMAIS!''

''POURQUOI PAS!?''

''PARCE QUE TU VAS ME TUER!''

''JUSTEMENT!''

''TU SAIS, JE POUVAIS TOLÉRER QUE TU DISES ÇA ENFANT, MAIS MAINTENANT C'EST JUSTE SUPER EFFRAYANT!''

Mard força la porte à s'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit dans un bruit sourd, avant de s'écraser contre le mur où elle se brisa en une centaine de morceaux.

Les deux opposants, le premier avec des cheveux roses- saumon, et l'autre avec une sauvage chevelure, cessèrent leurs querelles sur l'échiquier, et se tournèrent en direction de la silhouette énervée du Roi des Enfers.

''Yo, Mard!'' Salua celui aux cheveux roses- saumon, Natsu, en agitant sa main droite en l'air, ne réalisant absolument pas l'aura obscure émise par Mard. Sur son épaule gauche était tatouée la marque de la guilde noire Tartaros, alors que le tatouage de la guilde légale Fairy Tail se trouvait sur son épaule droite.

Mard fut de meilleure humeur après que Natsu l'aie salué. ''Natsu-sama!'' S'exclama-t-il, tout en envoyant 'discrètement' un regard meurtrier à l'autre occupant de la pièce, Acnologia.

Celui-ci roula les yeux. ''Mard…'' Commença le dragon de l'apocalypse sous forme humaine, utilisant une main pour montrer l'échiquier à côté d'eux. ''Nous étions au milieu de la partie que _tu_ nous as forcés à jouer… Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel?''

Mard sourit alors qu'Acnologia allait droit au but. ''J'ai localisé Zeref-sama.''

''Vraiment!?'' Demanda Natsu, ses yeux noirs-onyx brillants, alors qu'Acnologia grognait de désespoir.

Mard hocha la tête. ''Oui, mais avant ça… Vos amis ont été attaqués par l'un de ses sbires.''

''QUOI!?'' Cria Natsu, une obscure aura de feu ayant commencée à l'entourer. ''Où? Je vais tuer tous ceux qui leur font du mal!''

''Oi, oi!'' Dit Acnologia, un peu nerveux. ''Calme-toi.''

''Natsu-sama,'' Commença Mard. ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre cette situation en charge. Continuez votre partie d'échecs.''

Lorsque Mard quitta la pièce, la porte se répara d'elle-même, enfermant le duo à l'intérieur de la pièce.

''Oh ouais!'' Dit Acnologia au Natsu enragé, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance. ''Où est ton chat bleu? Sappy ou quelque chose dans le genre. ''

''Happy.'' Corrigea Natsu, son aura noire grossissant, se dirigeant vers Acnologia. ''Il est avec Sayla et Kyōka parce qu'apparemment,'' Natsu s'approcha du dragon sous forme humaine, sa voix devenant démoniaque alors qu'il se transformait. '' **Apparemment tu aurais tenté de le manger!** ''

Acnologia déglutit, réalisant qu'il avait abordé un sujet plutôt risqué.

* * *

Une grande vague de sable se dirigeait vers eux à toute vitesse. Dans sa forme géante, Makarov avait les deux mains en avant d'eux, dans l'intention de les protéger.

''Mest!'' Lança Erza, ''Téléporte-nous ailleurs!''

''Où?'' Répliqua le mage.

'' _Vous les humains regardez toujours en bas, regardez en haut pour une fois._ '' Résonna la voix à la fois ennuyée et curieusement désespérée du Roi des Enfers dans leurs têtes.

''Quoi!?'' S'écrièrent-ils, surpris, avant de lever les yeux pour apercevoir le cube géant servant de QG à Tartaros flotter au-dessus de leurs têtes. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas le remarquer avant?

''Téléportez-vous là.'' Ordonna Mard.

''Comme si, foutu démon!'' Grogna Grey.

''C'est soit aller dans un territoire où l'on ne vous veut aucun mal ou vous faire tuer par le sable.'' Il était évident que Mard devenait irrité. ''Par ailleurs, notre maître serait attristé par votre disparition.''

''E.N.D!?'' S'écria Grey.

''Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance?'' S'enquit Lucy.

''Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.'' Marmonna Carla, et Erza confirma à la vue de la vague de sable qui était maintenant vraiment proche.

''MEST! FAIT-LE!'' Ordonna Titania, et Mest obéit, les téléportant tous dans la maison de la guilde Tartaros.

* * *

Ils grognèrent tous alors que Makarov reprenait sa forme initiale. En observant les alentours ils réalisèrent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de salle à manger. Une salle à manger avec une grande table rectangulaire au centre. Une table avec un bout couvert de plats, et un immense poisson cru.

Deux démones étaient assises à table.

Et un chat bleu bien trop familier mangeant- non, dévorant un bout du poisson.

''HAPPY!?''

* * *

Mard Geer rigola alors qu'un dirigeable volant entra dans son champ télépathique, écoutant les conversations confuses des membres de la Team Fairy Tail B et de Blue Pegasus discutant de l'emplacement de leurs camarades. Après un moment il se figea, réalisant quelque chose.

''Ah oui… je n'ai pas dit à ces fées exactement où se téléporter, hein?''

* * *

''MERDE!'' Hurla Laxus, enragé. ''J'ALLAIS SAUVER LES FESSES DE PAPI ET MONTRER MON SUPER POUVOIR ET MA COUPE DE CHEVEUX! OÙ EST-CE QU'ILS ONT FOUTU LEUR CAMP?''

* * *

01 : Fin

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : Je voulais écrire quelque chose basé sur Strange Bonds et voici ce que j'ai fini par écrire.**

 **J'espère que ça a été agréable à lire!**

 **À la prochaine!**

Je suis étonnée, j'ai réussi dans le délai que je vous avais annoncé… Vous voyez, j'ai réalisé après la publication du dernier chapitre que ce chapitre ne serait pas nécessairement aussi court que ceux de Strange Bonds… Enfin bref.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je ne peux pas vous annoncer quand sera le prochain chapitre, je suis occupée le 30-31 et la rentrée scolaire est le 1 pour moi… Ce sera donc au plus tard le 3, et au plus tôt le 29, désolée de ne pas pouvoir donner de date plus précise.


	2. Chapitre 2

02

* * *

''HAPPY!?''

Happy leva le regard du poisson qu'il dévorait. ''Aye?'' Le chat bleu se figea, remarquant qui avait crié son nom. ''Ah!'' S'exclama-t-il, regardant les mages de Fairy Tail choqués devant lui, l'un d'entre eux en particulier attirant son attention.

''CARLA!'' Lança Happy, excité, quittant sa place entourée de poisson pour se précipiter en face de l'exceed blanche. ''Tu m'as manquée!'' Annonça-t-il, sa queue s'agitant derrière lui. ''Tu veux du poisson?'' Offrit-il, désignant un assez grand poisson qui reposait sur la table, cru.

''Non.'' Refusa rapidement Carla.

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Happy?'' S'enquit Erza, avançant en avant des autres qui se plaçaient en positions de combat.

Il y eu un court silence, le chat bleu semblant nerveux et hésitant à répondre. ''Je-'' Commença Happy, mais fut interrompu par Lucy et Grey qui se placèrent aux côtés d'Erza.

''Que fais-tu ici?'' Demanda Lucy.

''Pourquoi es-tu avec ces démons?'' Questionna Grey, désignant Sayla et Kyōka.

Happy était bombardé par bien des questions de leur part. Incapable de trouver le moment pour répondre, le chat bleu se mit à trembler légèrement.

Kyōka observait alors qu'Happy était interrogé, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand l'exceed se mit à trembloter sous la pression. ''ASSEZ!'' Cria-t-elle sombrement, se levant, faisant immédiatement taire les mages. ''Pour répondre à vos questions, le maître s'est pris d'affection pour Happy!''

''Aye!'' Confirma Happy.

''Happy,'' Commença calmement Makarov, ''Que veut-elle dire? Pourquoi es-tu ici?''

''Ben…'' Dit Happy, ''Ça a commencé un matin un peu après notre départ…''

* * *

 _Happy rapprocha de plus en plus le marqueur permanent du visage endormi de Natsu, souriant espièglement. Le marqueur s'approcha encore plus du visage du dormeur, et, alors qu'il ne restait qu'une distance minime à franchir, Natsu se leva brusquement._

 _Happy sauta de surprise, cachant rapidement le marqueur dans son dos et prenant un air innocent. Son expression fut néanmoins rapidement remplacée par de la confusion, voyant la détermination dans les yeux de son ami._

 _''Happy, on va trouver Acno-peu importe c'est quoi son nom et ramener Tartaros.'' Déclara soudainement Natsu avec son sourire habituel._

 _''A-aye..?''_

* * *

''Le voyage a été difficile,'' Raconta Happy, ''mais éventuellement, avec l'odorat de Natsu nous avons pu trouver le- le…'' Le chat bleu s'arrêta, semblant commencer à pleurer sans raison. ''Waaa!'' S'écria-t-il, déployant ses ailes pour voler jusqu'au décolleté de Lucy, étreignant la mage céleste.

''Eh?'' Émit Lucy, surprise.

''Il est tellement méchant, Lucy! Il a menacé de me faire cuire et de me manger!''

''E.N.D?'' S'enquit Grey. Happy secoua la tête.

''Non!'' S'exclama Happy. ''Il-'' Le chat bleu renifla, ''Il-''

Sayla, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à cet instant, retira Happy de la poitrine de Lucy. ''Ne t'inquiète pas,'' Le rassura-t-elle avec un doux sourire. ''Je suis sûre que le maître punira le chasseur de dragons adéquatement.''

Un bruit sourd venant d'hors de la salle résonna, avec un cri de terreur, alors que la salle semblait se secouer légèrement. ''Tu vois?'' Ajouta Sayla, son sourire devenant étrangement sadique. ''Le maître le punit déjà.''

''Aye!'' S'exclama Happy, de meilleure humeur.

''Chasseur… de dragons?'' Répéta nerveusement Wendy.

''Pourquoi est-ce que Natsu voudrait créer Tartaros à nouveau?'' Questionna Grey, soupçonneux, plissant les yeux et activant sa magie.

Happy leva une patte. ''C'est parce qu'il est E-''

Le chat bleu fut interrompu par un gros bruit d'estomac. Tout le monde se tourna curieusement vers la source du bruit.

Erza vira complètement rouge sous les regards fixés sur elle. ''Ah, désolée!'' S'excusa Titania. ''Je n'ai pas eu de gâteau depuis un moment…'' Elle se tut.

Kyōka se dirigea vers Sayla, qui se tourna vers elle. ''Sayla.'' Ordonna-t-elle. ''Conduit cette femme à la cuisine, il devrait rester du gâteau. Et ramène des collations, j'ai l'impression qu'il y aura bientôt une réunion.''

Sayla hocha la tête, déposa Happy sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte, indiquant à Erza de la suivre. Alors que Titania allait la suivre, attirée par la mention de gâteau, une immense main gantée se dressa sur son chemin.

''Je n'autoriserai personne à blesser mes enfants!'' Dit Makarov, menaçant sa main tendue et grossie.

''Que prévoyez-vous cette fois, démons?'' S'enquit Mest, suspicieux.

Sayla et Kyōka froncèrent les sourcils.

''Rien qui ne vous concerne, fées.'' Répondit Sayla. ''Nous devrions vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici.''

''Non.'' L'interrompit Kyōka alors que l'ambiance devenait tendue. ''Ça pourrait justement les concerner.'' Dit-elle à l'autre démone. ''Quant à la raison de leur présence, je déduis que Mard les a conduits ici sous les ordres du maître.'' Elle s'arrêta un moment, portant sa main à son menton, prise dans ses pensées. ''Ah, Sayla, pendant que tu escortes cette femme à la cuisine, mène ces deux-là-'' Elle indiqua Makarov et Mest, ''à Mard, je suis convaincue qu'il sera capable d'expliquer ce qui doit être dit.''

''Oui, Dame Kyōka.'' Accepta Sayla d'une révérence.

''Attendez un instant!'' S'exclama Grey. ''Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser faire ça?''

''Nous sommes sous les ordres directs de ne pas vous blesser. '' Informa calmement Sayla. ''Nous pouvons le promettre, le maître vous aime bien trop.''

''Aye!'' Confirma joyeusement Happy, alors que tout le monde avait un air confus.

''Vous parlez toujours de votre 'maître'.'' Commença Makarov d'un regard suspicieux. ''Impliquez-vous que E.N.D a été libéré?''

Kyōka sourit malicieusement. ''Peut-être bien, vous devrez demander à Mard.''

Makarov cessa de parler en imaginant la possibilité. Après un moment il leva le regard vers Kyōka, son bras revenant à sa taille normale. ''Alors personne ici ne sera blessé?''

Les deux démones confirmèrent alors que le silence s'installait dans le groupe.

''D'accord. '' Accepta avec réticence Makarov, se tournant vers les autres mages. ''Mest et moi allons à Mard et Erza va au gâteau. Tout le monde, soyez prudents.''

Sur ce, Sayla, Erza, Mest et Makarov quittèrent la salle avant qu'une protestation ne puisse être émise.

''Maintenant…'' Dit Kyōka, s'assoyant. ''Assoyez-vous.'' Elle indiqua les chaises d'un mouvement.

* * *

Les quatre marchèrent le long des étranges, spacieux couloirs. Il y avait un horrible silence, les lointains bruits de destruction étant audibles, alors que Sayla les guidaient à travers le bâtiment.

Sayla tourna calmement à droite, les autres la suivant prudemment, sur leur garde. Après un moment le paysage commença à changer, passant d'un agréable bâtiment récemment construit à un agréable bâtiment récemment détruit.

''C'est comme si Natsu était passé ici…'' Commenta Makarov, tentant de briser le silence malaisant.

Sayla regarda curieusement le vieil homme du coin de l'œil. ''Natsu-sama _est_ passé ici.''

''Quoi!?'' S'exclama Mest, visiblement sous le choc.

''Je ne vois aucune raison de l'appeler 'maître' à un moment comme celui-ci, vous allez l'apprendre de toute façon.'' Expliqua la démone en continuant sa marche. ''Je préfère l'appeler Natsu-sama de toute façon.''

Les yeux d'Erza s'écarquillèrent, mais contrairement à Makarov et Mest elle ne commenta pas la révélation.

''Tu veux dire que Natsu est-'' Commença Mest, avant d'être interrompu.

Sayla hocha la tête. ''Zeref-sama et Acnologia diffusaient le nom 'E.N.D' parce qu'Acnologia était d'avis que 'Natsu' n'était pas un nom approprié pour un démon de son niveau.''

''Je vois, '' Commença Makarov, prenant la révélation bien mieux qu'attendu. ''Ça explique bien des choses.'' Le vieil homme plissa les yeux. ''Mais ça crée bien plus de questions.''

''Questions auxquelles Mard répondra.'' Informa Sayla avant de s'arrêter. ''Pas encore…'' Marmonna-t-elle, nullement surprise par la scène en face d'eux. Elle porta sa main à son front et massa ses tempes, comme pour empêcher un mal de tête.

Le trio s'arrêta à ses côté, se demandant ce qui se passait.

''Qu'y a-t-il…?'' Erza cessa de parler en voyant la scène.

Mard Geer, le Roi des Enfers et l'un des plus puissants démons de Zeref, était agenouillé, mains par terre, fixant le sol avec des yeux larmoyants. En avant de lui se trouvait un mur troué, révélant une pièce en ruines. Parmi les décombres, on pouvait voir ce qu'il restait de ce qui avait auparavant été une porte antique.

Sayla soupira, s'avançant et plaçant une main dans le dos de Mard. ''Mard…'' Murmura-t-elle, ''Ce n'est qu'une porte.''

Mard la regarda furieusement, son visage plein de larmes. ''Ce n'était pas qu'une porte!'' S'exclama-t-il, ''C'était _la_ porte! La porte est tout, tout ce qui était et tout ce qui sera! La porte contrôle temps et espace, amour et mort. La porte peux lire tes pensées, la porte peut voir ton âme!'' Pleura le Roi des Enfers. ''Ou du moins _pouvait_ …''

''Vraiment?'' Questionna Mest, ''La porte pouvait faire tout ça?''

Sayla se releva. ''Non.'' Répondit-elle, ''Mard est juste contrarié que Natsu-sama aie brisé une autre de ses portes antiques.''

''NATSU-SAMA!? POURQUOI ME PUNIR AINSI!?''

''Mard, la pièce de stockage est pleine de ces portes.'' Grimaça Sayla. ''Arrête d'en faire un drame. Nous avons des invités.''

À ces mots, l'aura dépressive de Mard s'évanouit et il sauta sur ses pieds. Le seul vestige de son état précédent était la fine larme sur sa joue. ''Je vois que tu m'amènes quelques-uns des amis de Natsu-sama.'' Observa-t-il. ''Où sont les autres? ''

Sayla lui lança un regard discret. ''Ils sont avec dame Kyōka et Happy dans la salle à manger.''

''Je vois.'' Répondit Mard, une main à son menton, les sourcils froncés pensivement. ''Rassemble tout le monde pour une réunion, nous devons parler.'' Ordonna-t-il. ''Aussi, merci de m'avoir amené ces deux-là. Je dois leur expliquer la situation.''

La démone hocha la tête. ''Très bien. Je prendrai des collations sur le chemin.'' Elle se tourna vers Erza, ''Viens, nous devons trouver les autres.''

Erza hocha la tête avec hésitation, suivant Sayla dans la direction qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

''AH OUI!'' Cria Mard derrière eux, ''N'OUBLIE PAS LE CAFÉ DE LAMY!''

* * *

Les explosions étaient audibles depuis l'intérieur de la salle, alors que la table tremblait, le bruit de ses pattes frappant le sol résonnant avec les bruits de destruction.

''REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE BORDEL!''

''Est-ce que c'était Natsu?'' S'enquit curieusement Lucy, se tournant vers Happy.

L'exceed bleu confirma, visiblement indifférent à l'agitation, mangeant tranquillement son poisson. ''Aye.''

''PAS QUESTION QUE JE M'ARRÊTE, FOUTUE PETITE MERDE!''

''Que se passe-t-il donc dehors?'' Demanda Carla depuis sa place sur les genoux de Wendy, alors que les bruits de la bataille résonnaient à travers le bâtiment.

Kyōka se tourna vers Wendy et l'exceed blanche. ''Il semble que Natsu-sama est en colère. ''

''… Natsu-sama…?'' Répéta nerveusement Wendy.

''ALORS JE VAIS T'ATTRAPER!''

''Je suis surprise qu'Acnologia soit demeuré si longtemps dans l'entourage de Natsu-sama.'' Les informa la démone.

''Acnologia!?'' Dit Grey, choqué, frappant ses mains contre la table.

Kyōka se tourna vers le chasseur de démons. ''Oui, qui d'autre pourrait survivre à la colère de Natsu-sama?''

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles tête à flammes comme ça?'' Demanda Grey en plissant les yeux.

Kyōka se crispa vaguement, insultée par le 'surnom' que le chasseur de démons avait donné à Natsu. Mais elle resta de marbre. ''Pourquoi t'adresses-tu ainsi à Natsu-sama?'' Renvoya la démone. _À peu près_ de marbre.

''Parce que c'est-ce qu'il est.'' Répondit distraitement Grey.

''Oh?'' La main de Kyōka se crispa un peu, comme si elle voulait attaquer quelque chose. ''Vraiment?''

Grey allait répondre, mais fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment, volant à travers la pièce pour s'écraser sur le mur opposé, en pièces. Un homme grogna depuis le dessus de la porte en ruines, s'assied et fusilla du regard la silhouette enflammée se tenant là où il y avait auparavant une porte.

* * *

02 : Fin

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur : J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi bon que d'habitude… Enfin, j'ai vraiment eu de la difficulté à écrire la première partie de ce chapitre. Je dois remercier Ladyfire-Azula pour m'avoir aidé!**

 **Ah oui, je ne possède pas Charlie the Unicorn. Si vous avez vu la référence.**

 **J'ai eu bien de la difficulté à écrire Grey comme ça, étonnement. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le mettre comme ça… Meh, je vais faire de mon mieux!**

 **À la prochaine!**

Bon… au final il était très long, je n'ai même pas réussit à le faire pour le 3…

Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai utilisé « Kyōya » et non « Kyōka » pendant tous les précédents chapitres… (En fait, la première fois je m'étais trompée de nom et je l'avais enregistré. Les autres fois, pour le pas avoir à re-chercher l'écriture du ō, je me servais du correcteur automatique. Mais au final, à cause de ça, j'ai fait la même erreur toutes les fois.) J'ai donc updaté tous les chapitres concernés. J'en ai profité aussi pour corriger : **l'auteur, ef07, a changé de nom pour Ghost Lady Noah.**

Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre? Je vais essayer de faire le troisième pour la semaine prochaine! (Pendant l'année scolaire, je ne peux pas faire mieux qu'un par semaine, désolée…) À la prochaine!


	3. Message

Bonjour!

Je suis vraaaiment désolée de ne jamais avoir publié le récent chapitre, j'avais dit que j'allais le publier il y a très longtemps… J'avais l'intention de continuer cette fanfiction, mais pendant l'été, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le temps avec l'école.

Malheureusement, il y a quelques jours, j'ai réalisé que la fanfiction originale a été supprimée. Désolée, cette histoire s'arrête ici!

Merci pour avoir suivi cette histoire, j'espère que vous aurez au moins passé un bon moment à la lire…


End file.
